My Betrothed
by awriterofthings
Summary: Random moments leading up to Beca and Chloe's wedding. (17th century Beca x Chloe)
1. Chapter 1

**My Betrothed**

Chloe sat up in bed with her bed sheet covering her chest as she watched her lover, Beca hop around as she tried to put her boot on. Smiling, she shook her head and let out a sigh. "You're being too loud. You'll get us caught."

Beca laced her boots up and looked at the princess with a smirk. "_I'll _get us caught? You weren't very quiet during our… activities."

"I was more quiet than you're being now." Chloe got out of bed and began to get dressed. "Help me with this corset."

Beca moved behind Chloe to tighten her corset but her hands quickly began to travel.

Chloe slapped Beca's hands and moved away from her. "There's no more time for that. You better go. If my father finds out that you've already taken my virtue, he'll want you beheaded."

Beca rolled her eyes. "If I remember correctly, you basically threw your virtue at me when you seduced me into your chamber."

Chloe laughed lightly. "It wasn't very hard."

Beca playfully glared at the princess. "Anyway, we're going to be betrothed. It shouldn't matter."

Chloe folded her arms across her chest and grinned in amusement. "And what makes you think that? I have many suitors."

"Your father is letting you have a say in who you want is he not?" Beca asked, confusion marring her features. Chloe's father was unlike other kings, allowing his daughter to have an opinion in who she would give her hand in marriage to.

Chloe's amusement still remained. "He is, but who says I want to marry you?"

Before Beca could respond, they heard humming echoing down the hall.

"Someone's coming," Chloe whispered out. "Hide!"

Beca looked at Chloe in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Yes, hide! I wasn't joking about that beheading." Chloe gestured to the bed and Beca quickly went to hide under it.

Chloe finished getting dressed just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Chloe was relieved when she saw her good friend, Aubrey enter the room.

Chloe pointed to her bed and mouthed "Beca" to Aubrey. The blonde smiled and nodded in understanding.

"So today's an exciting day," Aubrey said. "Do you have any idea who you're going to choose?"

Chloe sighed dramatically. "Not a clue."

Aubrey smirked. "Really? I thought for sure that Beca was going to be it for you."

"She has potential but so do all my other suitors," Chloe said with a grin.

Having heard enough, Beca climbed out from under the bed. She stood up and glared at Chloe. "I have potential? You love me… you said it. I can't believe you!"

Chloe leaned forward, silencing Beca with a kiss to the lips. "Quiet, you'll alert the guards. I was only teasing."

Aubrey looked at Beca. "Hello, Beca. You really shouldn't be in here. The suitors are all waiting downstairs."

"It's pointless for this whole thing to even happen, is it not?" Beca asked. "You're mine and I'm yours. We should get married today."

Chloe placed a hand on Beca's chest. "Relax, my love. It's tradition. We'll be wed soon enough. Go join the others. I'll see you soon."

Beca kissed Chloe. "As you wish." She reluctantly left the room to go join the other suitors.

Aubrey shook her head in amusement. "Are you sure that's who you want?"

Chloe smiled brightly. "Positive. She keeps me on my toes, she makes me laugh and she sees me as an equal. She makes me happy just like Jesse makes you happy."

Aubrey smiled at hearing the name of her betrothed. "I guess she isn't so bad once you look past her unpleasant behavior."

"She's the best," Chloe said, happily as she moved to sit down at the chair by her vanity. "Can you help me with my hair? Beca made a real mess of it."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, a smile playing at her lips as she moved to pick up the brush from the dresser.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe approached Beca at the ball later that night while the brunette was having a conversation with a familiar woman. Chloe plastered on a smile and looked at the woman apologetically. "Sorry to interrupt. Beca, a word please?"

Beca smiled. "Of course, Princess." She looked at the female beside her. "Excuse me, Milady."

Chloe left the ball with Beca and found privacy in one of the many rooms in the castle.

"Is there a problem?" Beca asked once they were alone.

Chloe glared at the woman. "You seemed to be getting cozy with the Viscount's daughter."

Beca laughed at this. "And you seem to be getting pretty cozy with everyone else."

Chloe huffed in anger, folding her arms across her chest. "I have to be friendly. Besides, I hardly see dancing and talking as getting cozy. I was being polite."

"As was I," Beca shot back.

"You know I can't stand Raina. She fancies you."

"I have no feelings towards her," Beca stated. "I only want you. You know that."

"I could say the same to you. You needn't be jealous of anyone out there… or anyone ever. I love you."

Beca smiled and pulled Chloe to her for a kiss. "And I love you." The two shared an intense kiss that quickly escalated. Beca was just about to remove the dress from Chloe when the door opened. The two sprung apart and looked to see who had interrupted them.

"Are you two incapable of waiting until marriage?" Aubrey asked, exasperatedly.

Beca grinned. "Once you've had Chloe Beale it's rather hard to keep your hands off of her."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Information I could've done without. Will you two return to the festivities before the King realizes you're gone?"

Chloe moved her mouth to Beca's ear and whispered. "Come to my room tonight. I'll take care of you then." She kissed Beca just below the ear before leaving with Aubrey.

Beca smiled to herself before going back to the dance. She made sure to avoid the Viscount's daughter as to not upset Chloe again and as she tried her best to remain entertained, she came across Prince Bumper.

"Princess," Bumper greeted with a smug smile. "I hope you haven't shown up here tonight feeling too optimistic. Chloe will surely be choosing to give me her hand in marriage."

"And what's so impressive about you?" Beca had to ask.

"You mean besides my endless amount of riches?" Bumper grinned.

"You're not the only one here with money," Beca stated. "What can you offer the Princess? I would really like to know."

"I can offer her all she'll ever need on our wedding night," Bumper said. "I'll have her begging for it. I just hope no one's beat me to it. I would hate to have her tainted. She seems the easy type, though. I bet she-," Before Bumper could get his next words out; he was on the floor groaning as he held his crotch.

Beca knelt down before him and spoke quietly. "The next time I hear you speaking ill of the Princess, you'll lose more than your pride."

A guard approached Beca with a smile on his face as he looked down at Bumper. "Your doing?"

"Throw her in the dungeon to rot!" Bumper exclaimed from the floor.

"He had it coming, Luke," Beca assured the guard who just so happened to be one of her good friends. "He was speaking badly of Chloe. I wasn't going to stand for it. He's lucky I don't have my sword on me."

"I'll escort him out." Luke helped Bumper up and guided him towards the door.

Once Bumper was gone, everyone's attention went back to the party taking place. Beca sighed when Aubrey approached her with a stern look.

"He was saying things about Chloe," Beca began.

"It's just a pity you didn't do more than that to him," Aubrey smiled. "Bumper's a poor excuse for royalty."

"Poor excuse for a human being even," Beca added.

Chloe approached Beca, raising an eyebrow at her. "Was it necessary?"

"It was," Beca replied.

"My father wishes to have an audience with you."

Beca sighed and followed Chloe to where the King and Queen sat on their thrones. "Is he upset?"

"He didn't say," Chloe replied. "Why did you hit that fool?"

"Don't worry yourself about it," Beca replied.

Chloe stopped walking and turned to face Beca. "An answer, please. I am your Princess after all."

"Throwing that title around won't always work," Beca stated.

"Beca," Chloe said more sternly.

"He implied that you're a whore," Beca said, quietly. "It upset me."

Chloe frowned and reached for Beca's hand. "You're the only one I've been with."

"I know that, but even if I wasn't, you're far from a whore. I won't have anyone speaking badly of you."

Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek and tugged on her hand as they continued towards her parents. They waited as Luke finished talking to them before they moved to stand before them.

Beca bowed. "King Leon. Queen Isabel."

"Princess Beca," King Leon smiled and looked at his daughter. "This is the one you wish to give yourself to?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes, Father." Chloe was feeling a bit nervous. She hoped her father approved of her decision. Even if he didn't, she refused to marry anyone else. It would just make thing easier if he was happy with her choice.

Leon looked to his wife. "Dear?"

Isabel smiled at her husband and then looked at Beca. "Luke told us of the incident. Anyone who stands up for my daughter risking the wrath of Bumper's temper tantrum later has my approval."

"And if he does give you trouble, you come to me," the King said.

"No worries, Your Majesty. I can handle Bumper."

"Very well. You two carry on."

Chloe beamed brightly and kissed her parents on the cheek before pulling Beca away.

"They approve of me," Beca said, relieved. "I wasn't expecting that."

Chloe grinned. "Just don't hit anyone else tonight or they might change their mind. I have to go entertain the guests. I'll see you upstairs later."

Beca smiled and watched Chloe as she joined a conversation with some guests.

"I know that look." Beca's friend, Jesse approached her.

"And what look is that?" Beca asked.

"That totally mesmerized and in love look," Jesse smiled.

"That about sums it up," Beca agreed as she continued to watch Chloe. "That woman's going to be my wife."

Jesse patted Beca on the back. "I'd still love to know how you managed to gain the love of the Princess."

"I really haven't a clue." Beca smiled as Chloe glanced her way, winking at her before giving her attention back to the conversation she was having. "But I'm feeling rather lucky."


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe was outside sparing with Jesse as her father watched on. She had taken a liking to swords as a child and had been trained by the best.

Chloe knocked Jesse's sword from his hand and held the end of her sword to his neck. She looked to her father as she lowered her sword. "What did you think?"

"You get better every time I see you," Leon said, happily.

"Chloe!" Isabel approached her daughter and shook her head at her attire. The girl was wearing a brown skirt and a brown cloth top that left her stomach exposed. "Will you go put a dress on? Beca will be here soon."

Chloe smirked. "Relax, Mother. Beca's seen me without a dress on before." Isabel raised an eyebrow but Chloe simply smiled. "I meant that she's seen me in this before."

"Either way, that isn't the proper thing to be wearing when she arrives," Isabel stated.

Chloe handed her sword to Jesse. "I don't know. I'm thinking of wearing this from now on. It's much easier to get around in."

Isabel sighed and looked to her husband. "See what you've done?"

Chloe grinned and made her way up to her room. She entered her bedroom but before she could do anything else, she felt arms encircle her waist.

"Shh, it's just me," Beca whispered, placing a kiss on Chloe's neck. She pulled away from the redhead and closed the door.

Chloe turned around and punched her lover in the shoulder. "You frightened me."

Beca laughed and pulled Chloe back to her. "That was the point." She kissed Chloe on the lips and trailed her hand up her sides. "I love you in this. You look like an Amazon warrior." Beca guided Chloe to the bed and laid her down on it.

"We can't," Chloe said but didn't stop Beca as she moved on top of her. "My mother will surely be up here to check on me."

Beca placed her hand between their bodies and pressed her palm into Chloe. "I haven't had you in so long."

Chloe gasped at the action and reluctantly pulled Beca's hand from between her legs. "Don't be so overdramatic, my love. It's been a few days at the most. And just think, in a few days we can be together whenever we want."

Beca beamed at hearing this. She placed a kiss on Chloe's lips before getting off the bed. "I can't wait for you to be my wife. You do know how to cook don't you?"

Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm kidding," Beca laughed. "All I expect of you is to keep my bed warm."

Chloe got up from the bed and glared at the woman playfully. "You're going to have a lot of cold lonely nights if that's what you're expecting."

Beca linked her fingers with Chloe's and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You will be my equal always."

"I love you." Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca, pulling her in for a hug.

"I love you too. You should change. I'll sneak downstairs and pretend that I've just arrived."

Chloe nodded and watched as Beca left her room. She couldn't wait for their wedding day to arrive.

* * *

The following, Beca and Chloe were on a carriage heading back to the castle from their trip into town when the driver came to a halt.

Chloe frowned and placed her hand on the door to open it but Beca stopped her when she heard the driver scream. She pulled a dagger from her boot and handed it to Chloe. "Stay here."

"But-,"

"I mean it, Chloe. You stay here." Beca exited the carriage and saw the driver had an arrow through his neck. She pulled her sword from its sheath and glanced around. Suddenly, a man dropped from a tree and swung his sword at Beca. She easily blocked the blow with her sword and kicked him in the stomach before punching him across the face. He landed on the ground with a grunt and Beca pointed her knife at his neck. "Who are you and what do you wa-," An arrow pierced Beca through her side and the man on the ground used the opportunity to get up. He jabbed his sword at the wounded woman but she deflected it and stabbed him with her own sword.

She moved into the woods to hide behind a tree and heard the sound of footsteps nearing her.

Not being able to wait, Chloe exited the carriage and saw the body of the driver and the man Beca had killed. Remaining silent, she looked around and spotted Beca a few feet away, leaning against a tree with her hand covering her wound. Chloe also noticed a man walking her way. She turned the dagger in her hand so that she was holding the blade and she raised it up, prepared to throw it. When the man stopped walking to look around for Beca, she quickly threw the knife in his direction.

Beca heard a gasp of pain and a body drop. When she looked from behind the tree, she saw the second attacker on the ground with her dagger in his chest.

Chloe ran to Beca and looked at the arrow in her side with wide eyes. "The village is closer than the castle. We're going back that way."

"I told you to stay in the carriage." Beca said, weakly.

"Aren't you glad I don't listen to you?" Chloe retrieved the dagger. "Let's go."

"To the castle," Beca said. "I can manage."

"You're losing too much blood." Chloe helped Beca back towards the carriage. "We're going back into town."

"It's not safe. You need to be in the castle." Beca winced in pain as she got back into the carriage.

"Even dying, you're a pain in the ass. Stop arguing with me." Chloe ordered. "Those men probably thought we had gold. I'm not a target." Chloe closed the carriage door before Beca could argue any further. She apologized to the dead driver as she moved his body so that she could sit in his place. She needed to hurry. She couldn't lose Beca.

* * *

Upon reaching the village, Chloe hopped down from the seat and retrieved Beca from the carriage. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm bleeding to death," Beca answered.

A man rushed towards them and his eyes widened. "Princess Chloe…. Princess Beca. You're hurt."

"Very astute," Beca said, tiredly.

"Quiet, you," Chloe whispered to the brunette before looking at the man. "Just her. Is there a doctor in this village?"

"Just one but she's off delivering a baby."

"Damn it," Chloe muttered. "I need a place for her to lie down."

"This way." The man headed towards his home and Chloe followed with Beca in tow.

Once they reached the house, the man's wife sprang into action upon seeing the scene before her. "Elizabeth warm some water! Jack get me as many cloths as you can find."

The man took Beca from Chloe and carried her to his bedroom.

Chloe looked to the wife. "I'm sorry for intruding like this."

"It's an honor to have you here, Princess. Sorry it is under these circumstances. Tell me what you need and I'll get it for you."

"I will be needing a metal rod. Heat it up and bring it to me once it's ready." Chloe went into the bedroom and kissed Beca on the forehead. "I need to take the arrow out." Chloe looked at the man. "What's your name?"

"Derek. And my wife's Talia."

"Okay, Derek can you help me sit her up?"

Derek helped get Beca into a sitting position. Chloe broke the end of the arrow as gently as she could before pulling it out.

"I've got the cloths!" Jack entered the room and Chloe took them.

"And I have warm water!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Chloe smiled at the kids who looked to be six and nine. "Thank you. You two go back to your mother." She didn't want them to see this. She unbuttoned Beca's shirt and dipped one of the cloths in the warm water before cleaning Beca's wound. "I'll have to cauterize this, Beca."

Talia entered the room with a heated poker. "It's ready."

"Bite on this." Chloe grabbed another cloth and placed it in Beca's mouth. She bent down near her ear and whispered "I love you" before taking the poker from Talia. "Hold her down for me."

Beca shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded.

Chloe placed the poker into Beca's wound and the brunette let out a muffled scream before she passed out.

* * *

Beca's eyes opened and she smiled when she felt arms around her and a head resting on her shoulder. "Chlo?"

Chloe remained asleep and Beca didn't have the heart to wake the tired redhead.

"She hasn't been asleep long."

Beca turned her head and saw a little blonde girl sitting in a chair by the bed. "Hi."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm Elizabeth."

"Why aren't you asleep, Elizabeth?" Beca asked.

"I'm looking after you while Princess Chloe rests. She cried herself to sleep after her father and the doctor left."

"The King was here?" Beca asked.

"A messenger was sent to him," Elizabeth explained. "The doctor said Chloe did good keeping you alive but you might not make it through the night. She became a mess after hearing that. You weren't in any condition to be moved so that's why you're still here. Is it true you are the one Chloe has chosen to wed?"

"That is the truth," Beca replied.

The door to the room opened and Talia smiled at seeing that Beca was awake. "Princess, it's good to see you up. Elizabeth leave her so she can rest."

Elizabeth left the room and Beca felt Chloe shift beside her. Talia closed the door to give the two privacy.

"Beca?" Chloe raised herself up.

"Hello, my love," Beca said. "Quite a day we had."

Chloe placed several kisses on Beca's face. "I was so worried."

"You saved my life," Beca stated. "You're amazing."

"I like knowing how to do things," Chloe replied. "I'm glad my thirst for knowledge came in handy. Go back to sleep now, love. You still need your rest."

"You'll still be here when I wake up?" Beca asked as she closed her eyes.

Chloe kissed Beca on the corner of her lips. "Always."


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe finished rewrapping Beca's wound with a fresh bandage before pulling her shirt back down and helping her lie down. "We wed tomorrow," she said happily.

Beca grinned. "Do we? I knew something had slipped my mind."

Chloe playfully hit Beca on the arm before straddling her thighs. "It's a shame we won't be able to consummate our marriage right away."

Beca rubbed her hands up and down Chloe's thighs. The redhead was wearing a chemise, not having changed since she woke up. "A little pain won't stop me from consummating our marriage."

Deciding not to argue, Chloe moved so that she was lying beside Beca. She pulled her blanket up to cover them as she cuddled into the woman. "I'm sorry your parents won't be able to be there tomorrow."

Beca smiled. "I'm sure they're watching on wondering how a beautiful Princess like yourself let a wayward Princess win you over."

Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek. "You have your charm. Has your uncle decided to join us tomorrow?"

"He's too busy ruling, I'm sure."

"You should at least attempt to salvage your relationship," Chloe stated. "We can go see him once things settle down after the wedding."

"That's a long trip I'd rather not make."

"You'll regret it."

"I'll regret nothing. Now enough about him." Beca trailed her hand up Chloe's bare thigh.

Chloe bit her lower lip as Beca's fingers pressed into her. "Your injury."

"Is fine." Beca kissed Chloe along her jaw. "Undress."

Chloe got up from the bed and removed her nightgown, dropping it to the floor before helping Beca out of her clothes. She climbed on top of the woman and kissed her passionately. Beca tangled her fingers in Chloe's hair and deepened the kiss. She rolled them over in one swift motion and stopped Chloe as she tried to get back on top.

"There will be less strain on your wound if you're on your back," Chloe pointed out.

Beca used her knee to nudge Chloe's legs apart. "You worry too much."

Chloe gasped as she felt Beca's thigh putting pressure between her legs. She then moaned as her lover began a slow rhythm of rocking against her. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

Beca placed gentle kisses along Chloe's neck. "I can manage making love to you." Beca reached down between their bodies to spread Chloe's lips before pressing her clit against the redhead's.

Chloe moaned out loudly as Beca began to rub their clits together. She wrapped her legs around Beca's waist and heard Beca wince in pain. She quickly began to unwrap her legs from around her but Beca used one hand to place her leg back.

"Good pain," Beca said before kissing her.

Chloe's nails scratched at Beca's back as her lover began to move faster against her. "Beca!" Chloe moaned out as she felt herself reaching her climax.

Beca continued to rock against Chloe until her own climax hit her seconds later. She collapsed on top of Chloe and smiled as the redhead traced soothing patterns on her back where she had surely left many scratches.

"By the gods, you're amazing," Chloe breathed out as she tried to catch her breath.

Beca moved so that she was lying beside Chloe. She kissed the redhead on the shoulder and propped her head up with her hand. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

Chloe smiled and mirrored Beca's position. "I know."

Beca laughed and kissed the woman. "I love you."

"I love you too, Beca, and you're the best thing to ever happen to me as well. I can't wait for us to start our life together."

"It'll be an adventure that's for sure." Beca moved back on top of Chloe and began to travel down her body.

"You're insatiable." Chloe ran her fingers through Beca's hair as the brunette placed kisses down her stomach.

"It's hard not to be with someone as gorgeous as you." Beca finished making her way down between Chloe's legs.

Chloe's eyes rolled back in her head as Beca took her into her mouth and she let out a loud moan as Beca took her to new heights.

* * *

Aubrey rolled her eyes as she saw Chloe walk outside. "I thought you'd never leave your room."

Chloe grinned and sat down at the table across from Aubrey. "Beca was being insatiable."

Aubrey scrunched her face up and shook her head. "I needn't know what you two do behind closed doors. So, tomorrow's the big day."

Chloe smiled and looked at her friend curiously. "Do you still disapprove?"

"I never disapproved," Aubrey stated. "I was just surprised that someone like Beca was who you wanted to spend your life with. She's… different, but she treats you right. She makes you happy. I can respect that. She just better never hurt you."

"She won't hurt me," Chloe said, positively.

Beca walked outside, approaching the two women. She had a serious look on her face that worried Chloe.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

Beca knelt down before Chloe and took the redhead's hands into her own. "There's been word of men plotting against your father. The King has chosen me and Luke to go take care of it."

Chloe frowned. "You? Why not just his guards?"

"He wants this to be kept quiet and he says he trusts me to be quick about it," Beca explained.

Chloe shook her head. "Our wedding-,"

"Will still take place. I leave now and I'll be back in the morning."

"What if something goes wrong?" Chloe felt her heart racing.

"I'll come back to you, Chloe," Beca promised. "I can't say no to the King."

"I can." Chloe stood up and quickly made her way to her father's office. He looked up from the documents he was looking at when his door was pushed open.

"Chloe," he began.

"Why her?" Chloe asked, angrily.

"She's a magnificent marksman with a bow and arrow," the King explained. "She can kill these men from yards away and be done with it."

"Find someone else," Chloe ordered through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Leon said. "Beca and Luke will be the ones to take care of this."

"Do you not want me marrying her?" Chloe asked. "Is that what this is?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Leon stood and approached his daughter. "She treats you like any good father would want his daughter to be treated. She worships the ground you walk on. I couldn't ask for anyone better to love you."

"Then why her?" Chloe asked near tears.

"Simply because she's the best person for the task," Leon replied.

"If anything happens to her, I won't forgive you," Chloe warned before leaving the office. She made her way back outside where she found Beca waiting for her. She wrapped her arms around Beca, pulling her into a hug. "Please come back to me," she cried.

"Don't cry, love." Beca said as she returned the hug. "I promise I'll be back in time for our wedding. The town these men are in isn't far from here. We'll be back before you know it."

Chloe pulled out of the hug and kissed Beca. "I love you."

"And I you." Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's forehead. "I have to take my leave now." Beca looked to Aubrey who nodded without Beca having to ask her to look after Chloe. Beca kissed Chloe again before walking away.

Aubrey stood up and hugged her friend. "It'll be okay."

"Am I being selfish?" Chloe asked.

"No, you're being scared," Aubrey said. "Beca has never broken a promise to you has she?"

Chloe shook her head. "She hasn't. I just hope she can continue to keep them."


End file.
